Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Koty i mysz
Cylius Kfax otworzył oczy zaniepokojony. Spał dość krótko, acz wystarczająco. W całym obozie było słychać syreny alarmowe od czasu do czasu przerywane odgłosami spadających bomb i latających kanonierek. Był ubrany tylko od pasa w dół. Wszędzie na około biegali żołnierze. Kfax zapytał jednego z nich. - Żołnierzu, co się dzieje? - Sir! Wróg dokonał ataku na Gonm! - oznajmił salutując pytany żołnierz - Wróg? Kto? - Cylius nie przypominał sobie by w okolicach byli jacyś wrogowie. Resztki Imperium i Związek Zdradziecki były dość daleko, a wszelkie inne wrogie frakcje były zbyt słabe by myśleć o ataku na bazę na Gonm. - Niejaka Konfederacja Atronu, Sir! - Atron? Ale czyżby to znaczyło, że Magnus został pokonany nad Matagarem? Niemożliwe! - myślał Cylius. Nagle odkrył prawdę i wybałuszył oczy. - Sir! Wróg dokonał desantu! Bombardowanie uszkodziło nasze hangary! Myśliwce nie mogą startować! - A więc utraciliśmy kontrolę nad powietrzem... Muszę jak najszybciej udać się do centrali dowodzenia! Cylius pobiegł dość szybkim krokiem w kierunku centrali. Wiedział, że każda chwila jest bardzo cenna. Jeżeli udałoby mu się dotrzeć na czas, przegrupować żołnierzy i uformować silną defensywną pozycję to mógłby przynajmniej kupić trochę czasu dla ewentualnych posiłków. Wtem zobaczył gigantycznego droida wysokiego na jakieś dziesięć metrów i miażdżącego wszystkich żołnierzy Nowej Republiki na swojej drodze. Cylius otworzył szeroko oczy w przerażeniu. Niespodziewanie poczuł nagle, że jakieś ostrze metalowe przebiło mu się przez klatkę piersiową. - Argh... więc arghtak dekapitacyrgjny? - zapytał się swojego oponenta Kfax - Dokładnie. - odparł stojący za nim cyborg, mówiąc to fioletowym mieczem świetlnym przebił serce Cyliusa. - Sir! Dotarliśmy do planety Gonm! - Świetnie! Teraz powinniśmy wreszcie móc się przegru-... - Exer Magnus urwał wpół zdania, ponieważ zauważył, że flota Atronu JUŻ dotarła do Gonmu. Przecież flota Atronu opuściła Matagar później niż on, więc co tu się dzieje?! Chyba, że Atron wysłałby dwie floty naraz, ale to by oznaczało, że flota Atronu liczyłaby conajmniej 50 okrętów, a to według Exera było niemożliwe. Nieznane regiony nie posiadały przecież żadnego zorganizowanego organizmu państwowego zdolnego by w tak krótkim czasie sformować flotę liczącą pięćdziesiąt okrętów! Jednak w takim razie jego opinia na temat możliwości Atronu była błędna... - Sir! Wroga flota wysłała 4 łamacze blokad, 3 eskadry myśliwców i 5 eskadr bombowców naprzeciw nas! - Dziwne... Nie wykorzystują swojej przewagi liczebnej... - zastanowił się Exer Magnus - Niech generał Oq Y'der obejmie front! - Ale, sir, jego szwadrony jeszcze nie są w pełni gotowe do walki. - Niech to! Moje wojska dalej nie wypoczęły po Matagarze... Jednak jeżeli teraz się wycofam to morale wojsk opadnie jeszcze bardziej! Nie mogę na to pozwolić! - Magnus doszedł do wniosku - Nie obchodzi mnie to! Niech Y'der ruszy ze swymi szwadronami! Pozostałe myśliwce niech ruszą za nim i wzmocnią jego natarcie! Ogień zaporowy we wrogie statki! Wysłać bombowce by zniszczyły wrogie łamacze blokad! - Generale Kaas! Wroga flota używa ofensywnej taktyki! - Wywabcie myśliwce wroga i oddzielcie je od reszty wrogiej floty! Zestrzelcie bombowce za nim dotrą do łamaczy blokad! Gdy dokonacie obu tych zadań niech bombowce zaatakują wrogą flotę! Ich celem mają być generatory osłon i mostki wrogich statków! Jeżeli myśliwce spróbują się wycofać macie je ścigać swoimi myśliwcami i wziąć w kleszcze pomiędzy myśliwce, a bombowce! - podał swój plan generał - Dopóki trzymacie się tego planu to mamy zwycięstwo w garści - Sir! Wróg odpowiedział na nasz atak atakiem myśliwców! - złożył raport jeden z pilotów - Teraz się zaczyna zabawa! - odparł Oq Y'der - Przebijamy się frontalnym atakiem przez nich! Lewe skrzydło niech się oddzieli i dokona ataku flankującego na wroga! Myśliwce Atronu zostały szybko zmuszone do odwrotu. Oq Y'der rozpoczął pościg. Jeżeli udałoby mu się zmiażdżyć te myśliwce i zniszczyć działa na powierzchni łamaczy blokad to miałby pewne zwycięstwo! - Za nimi! - rozkazał generał Oq Myśliwce Atronu schowały się pomiędzy łamacze blokad wciągając wrogie myśliwce pomiędzy działa łamaczy tworząc pułapkę. Po dość krótkim czasie piloci Y'dera zaczynali przegrywać. - Tutaj dwudziestka dwójka! Otoczyli mni-...! - Tutaj czternastka! Mam trzech na ogo-... AAA! - Tutaj lider! Kontynuujcie atak na łamacze blokad! - Sytuacja zaczyna się stawać coraz bardziej niekorzystna. Wrodzy kanonierzy nie przejmują się własnym bezpieczeństwem i zamiast wpierw likwidować nasze działy strzelają do bombowców. Dodatkowo nasze myśliwce zostały złapane w pułapkę. Cały plan bierze w łeb. Powinienem wycofać się teraz z wszystkimi myśliwcami i bombowcami, ale nie mogę tego dokonać z powodu wrogiej pułapki... - Exer był bardzo podirytowany. Od czasu tego jak zbombardował Matagar głowicami nuklearnymi jego pozycja była zagrożona. Gdyby teraz wycofał się i poświęcił myśliwce to niedość, że straciłby licznych pilotów to dodatkowo straciłby reputację. - Y'der! Wycofaj się! Staraj się zminimalizować straty! Magnusowi odpowiedział szum. - Niech to! Zablokowali łączność... Nadać sygnały świetlne!! - Sir! Bombowce Atronu się zbliżają od obu flanek! - Reszta wrogiej floty dokonuje manewru okrążającego z obu stron! Co mamy robić, Sir? Exer zaczął rwać sobie włosy z głowy oraz otwierać szeroko oczy w niedowierzaniu. - Lata nauki w akademii i doświadczenia na nic... - rozpaczał cichym głosem Magnus dalej trzymając się za głowę, po czym roześmiał się szaleńczym śmiechem - Ten wrogi dowódca jest zwyczajnie lepszy ode mnie! - Exer się uspokoił - Czekamy, aż Y'der się wycofa ze swoimi myśliwcami! Reszta floty ma grać na czas! Wystrzelić nukleoflarę! Za nim Y'der zdołał dotrzeć na pokład statku Exera, flota Magnusa została znacznie nadwyrężona. Po powrocie Oqa Nowa Republika dokonała odwrotu na Lum. Centrala dowodzenia na Lum. - Sir! Wróg zdobył nasze magazyny! - Lewa flanka nie nadąża za prawą! Formacja się załamuje! - Straciliśmy połowę dział przeciwlotniczych! - Druga kompania otoczyła wojska Dun Xara, ale on zabił ich dowódcę, więc sytuacja jest tam korzystniejsza dla Atronu! - Droidy detaliczne wpadły w pułapkę! - Siły broniące osłony planetarnej są atakowane przez lansjerów Fana Liersa! Potrzebują wsparcia! - Sir! Co mamy robić?! - Ja... RUSZĘ WRAZ Z MOIMI DOBOROWYMI ODDZIAŁAMI I ZABIJĘ WROGIEGO DOWÓDCĘ! - wykrzyknął zestresowany Luus Ar Wiedział, że ma bardzo małe szanse zwycięstwa, ale nie miał innej opcji. Chciał po prostu odejść z honorem. Atron miał nad nim conajmniej dwukrotną przewagę, a trzeba też dodać, że wojsko Ara było zaskoczone atakiem oraz ich dowódcy byli znacznie mniej utalentowani w porównaniu do dowódców Atronu. Zwycięstwo było całkiem przewidywalne. Luus Ar w trakcie szarży zauważył wrogiego dowódcę i jak ktoś do niego zwraca się na per "Generale Xar". - XAR!!! DOPADŁEM CIĘ! - wykrzyknął Luus Ar w trakcie jazdy łazikiem zbliżonym budową do AT-RT i wymachując jednocześnie czymś w rodzaju piki z kortozis Yuan Xar wyjął granat i rzucił nim w nogi maszyny kroczącej. Ar uskoczył w bok na miejsce gdzie była mina, jego łazik stracił lewą nogę i upadł. Luus wyskoczył szybko z łazika, ale za nim zdołał zadać cios Yuanowi piką został postrzelony przez Xara w podbrzusze. - TY, PSIE BEZ HONORU!!! ODMAWIASZ MI HONOROWEGO POJEDY-... - Ar wkurzył się mocno i w trakcie bluzgania został dobity ciosem noża w gardło przez Yuana Xara. - DO WSZYSTKICH ŻOŁNIERZY - KOMANDOR LUUS AR ZOSTAŁ ZABITY!!! - wykrzyknął Yuan Xar. Żołnierze Nowej Republiki szybko stracili ochotę do walki widząc, że stracili dowódcę i wszyscy zginęli. Tymczasem na mostku flagowca Exera Magnusa - Sir! Znaleźliśmy się koło planety Lum! - Bombowce wroga czekały na nas! - Nie mamy myśliwców i bombowców sprawnych do walki! - Tracimy działa i generatory osłon! - Nie no... znowu nas uprzedzili! - Exer był już załamany - Jesteśmy jak mysz, którą bawią się dwa koty... - po chwili westchnięcia Magnus wydał rozkaz - Wycofujemy się do mgławicy Yan! - Tak, sir! Z roczników imperialnych: W 52 ABY dwie floty Atronu liczące około 50 okrętów najechały system Nakimo i w serii trzech bitew pokonały armie Magnusa, Riouna, Thawna, Fada, Kfaxa i Ara oraz wzięły do niewoli Pontana Seuda. |Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Formacja chaosu |Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Niespodziewana głupota }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja